marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsu-Zana (Earth-616)
(Georgia ); formerly ; , , Toby Sherman (agent), user of Source | Relatives = Toby Sherman (adoptive father); Barbara Sherman (adoptive mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Georgia; formerly Los Angeles, California | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 233 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, former model | Education = High School Student | Origin = Human Mutant/Kree hybrid ("V Factor Mutant") (Mutated Kree features) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Barbara Kesel; Leonard Kirk | First = Ultragirl #1 | HistoryText = Early Life Little is known of the origins and childhood of Tsu-Zana, and even her origin is unprecise: She is stated to be only half human and to be a Kree mutant. She was seemingly brought to Earth, or born there, and protected by a community of pink-skinned Kree composed of Ahmbra, Bheton, Madame Singhre, Dandre, and Zenna. It was said in the Kree writings that Tsu-Zana was to be the Ultimate Unifier, so she could eventually restore glory to the Kree Empire, by defeating both Shi'ar and blue-skinned Kree. Because of this, she wasn't informed of her origin or powers, and was raised in California by her "father" Toby Sherman, and her "mother", in order to hide into the human society. The Kree kept an eye on her, Ahmbra taking the identity of Amber and befriending with her, and Bheton the one of Dr. Singer. At some point Suzy's parents divorced. In her teen years, Suzy was a struggling model in L.A.. Although she was initially accepted for interviews because of her portfolio photos, she had rapidly developed extra weight and muscle in a short time due to her developing power. As a result, she was rejected for being too "buff". Powers Revealed At an audition, Suzy was suddenly attacked by a Sentinel, a left-over minion from Onslaught. The Sentinel revealed that she was actually a mutant Kree, temporary classifying her as a "V Factor Mutant". Reporters who saw the fight between Suzy and the Sentinel ran to interview her. During the interview she kept using the exclamation "Ultra", which led to the press dubbing her "Ultragirl". Suzy began to receive endorsements, and thought that being Ultragirl was her ticket to stardom, so she and her friends designed a costume from sports apparel she had received from past modeling jobs. Amber tried to convince her to abandon the superhero idea, in order to keep low-profile, but Ultragirl was set on it. New Warriors Acting against a forest fire, she ended up fighting against the villain Effex, responsible of the fire, alongside the New Warriors, as LAPD support. After a mission with the Warriors, Amber invited Suzy to meet the Kree community, revealing her true name and origin, and asking to her to leave her superhero career to keep low-profile, as to not draw attention to the Kree and Shi'ar, and soon serve as the Kree messiah but she refused. The Warriors and Ultragirl defeated Effex, Suzy killing him accidentally. She was offered membership into the Warriors by Justice, but jealous Firestar denied this proposition, saying that the team roster was already full. She was later taking intel on the Kree from the Sentinel who had attacked her, now reduced to a head called Source. Some time later, Ultragirl and Slapstick joined the New Warriors in stopping a Badoon invasion. Afterward both were made members of the Warriors.Retroactively from flashback in Avengers: The Initiative #10. Civil War/Initiative The distinction of working with the New Warriors came to haunt her, as the team were blamed for an explosion in Stamford which caused the death of hundreds of people, including children. Ultragirl was one of the New Warriors whose civilian identities were publicly outed on an Anti-New Warriors website. Teaming with the remaining Warriors and She-Hulk, they shut down the website and discovered it was in fact run by former Warrior, Hindsight. The Stamford disaster led to the Superhuman Registration Act to be passed. Ultragirl became a member of Captain America's Secret Avengers. She was among the super-heroes who rescued Captain America during Tony Stark and Steven Rogers' private meeting to make one more attempt at settling their differences. After the end of the war, she decided to comply with the Act. Ultragirl became a trainee of the Initiative at Camp Hammond. Ultragirl was injured while fighting the forces of Hydra. She later accompanied Rage, Hardball, Cloud 9, Komodo, Triathlon, Thor Girl, and Slapstick to fight the Hulk. . She and Justice started a relationship. Ultragirl attended an Initiative press release where she introduced to the public the Junior Guardsmen, a team of youths who would be trained in the way of heroism. When the other former New Warriors decided to quit the Initiative, Ultragirl instead returned to Camp Hammond to complete her training. With her Initiative training complete, she and Thor Girl were assigned to Georgia, with Ultragirl wearing a new costume: Carol Danvers' original Ms. Marvel outfit, given to Suzy by Carol as a graduation present. Secret Invasion During the event, Thor Girl was revealed to be a Skrull and attacked and fought Ultragirl. Soon the Skrull Kill Krew arrived to help. Cloud 9, not knowing which was the Skrull, shot both Ultragirl and Thor Girl down. The Thor Girl Skrull was soon killed by her own hammer. Dark Reign Ultragirl was ordered to hand over her Ms. Marvel costume, as Norman Osborn has secured the rights to the name and likeness, and was planning to create a new Ms. Marvel. When the deranged Thor clone Ragnarok attacked the Initiative, Justice and Counter Force (then calling themselves "New Warriors") arrived to stop them, and Ultragirl, wearing her old costume, saved Justice from one of Ragnarok's deadly attacks. When Justice unearthed the original MVP's body, wanting to give it a proper burial, Ultragirl joined him and his team in leaving the Initiative. Danielle Cage She was one of the many applicants for nanny to Luke Cage and Jessica Jones' daughter, Danielle Cage. Prom Night Ultragirl attended Avengers Academy's prom night and ran into her boyfriend Vance's ex-fiancée Firestar. She told Firestar that she was a huge fan but when she revealed that she had sex with Justice, Firestar flipped out and attacked Justice, who always told her that he wanted to save himself for their wedding night. Vance explained that it happened when they were being hunted by Norman Osborn. She accepted his explanation and told him that Ultragirl seemed nice, even though she would prefer her to not be that blond. Fear Itself When the Serpent began his reign of terror of Earth, Steve Rogers commissioned Prodigy to reassemble the Initiative to handle the fear-induced rioting that was spreading across the country. Ultragirl was among the Initiative members who gathered in Washington, D.C. to rejoin the Initiative. She later joined the Cavalry back in Atlanta to deal with rioters. The situation got out of hand when a policeman shot at Thor Girl thinking she was one of the Worthy and the bullet ricocheted back at the policeman, killing him. Ultragirl accompanied Thor Girl to Virginia for a meeting with Prodigy, trying to convince her that it wasn't her fault that people got injured. Arriving at the meeting, Ultragirl wasn't pleased that Prodigy had called the press and even less when he had Thor Girl arrested on live TV. Prodigy promised to Ultragirl that Thor Girl would be released as soon as the crisis was over. She later went to New Jersey to assist Gravity, Firestar, and their allies against Crossbones; but when she arrived, Crossbones had escaped and Geiger was taken to a hospital. Ultragirl later joined Firestar and Frog-Man in Las Vegas to help rescue civilians and heroes alike. Ultragirl saved Nonstop, who was stuck under a fallen column. When Thor Girl transformed into the Designate during a confrontation with Prodigy, Supermax, and Debrii, Ultragirl tried to stop her from attacking other heroes, but failed. After warning the others that Thor Girl was too powerful, she tried to calm her down and stop the others from attacking. Prodigy ordered them to stop and Thor Girl took off into outer space after calling humanity unworthy. Days later Ultragirl felt insulted by what Tarene said and hoped she was wrong about humanity. Evil Young Avengers Ultragirl got a call from Rage to come to the aid of the Young Avengers against the extradimensional parasite Mother. She participated in the battle against the evil extradimensional versions of the Young Avengers. | Powers = Ultragirl possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of her unique physiology. Superhuman Strength: Ultragirl is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting at least 50 tons. Superhuman Speed: Ultragirl is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the capability of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Ultragirl's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. Superhuman Durability: Ultragirl's body is tougher and more resistant to certain types of physical injury than the body of a human. For example, she can withstand impact forces, such as falling from a great height or being struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a human without being injured. Superhuman Agility: Ultragirl's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Ultragirl's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Regenerative Healing Factor: If she is injured, Ultragirl can rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue much faster and more extensively than a human is capable of. For example, she has fully healed severe burns over a large portion of her body within a matter of moments. It isn't known if she is able to fully regenerate missing limbs or organs. Flight: Ultragirl has the ability to propel herself through the air under her own power. While the limits of her speed aren't known, she is capable of achieving at least the limits of natural winged flight, which is about 150 miles per hour. Energy Auras: Ultragirl has the ability to adjust her eyes for the purpose of seeing the energy auras unique to certain beings or species. For example, she is able to see the differences between robots and humans or even the differences between humans and mutants. | Abilities = Though she has had little formal training, Ultragirl's natural powers make her a formidable hand to hand combatant. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = For now, Tsu-Zana's origins haven't been really expanded: She was stated to be a mutant Kree, and the savior of the pink-skinned Kree, but was later also described as being only half human. It is unknown if her mutantcy comes from her human or Kree legacy, or both (or if that human half is in fact only cultural). | Trivia = In , we find out she was made a member of the New Warriors. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/ultgrl.htm }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Flight Category:Energy Senses Category:Power Sensing Category:Mutant/Kree Hybrids Category:V-Factor Mutants Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Camp Hammond Trainees